Angels
by mimi 007
Summary: A bad conscience causes one to seek another, though their relationship is neither close nor liking. A question comes up, one about the creatures who might be the demons' counterpart.


Here is another story for the 100 Confessions Competition with the team Remedy Darkness, this time using the prompt Angels. So I decided to use the manga of demons to write it, for reasons I myself am still trying to figure out. Maybe because the question of angels has been bugging me a bit? For that reason, I will also say that I have no proof of what I write is true.

Disclaimer: I do not own the story Beelzebub or any of the characters in this story.

Warnings: None. Except that this is kind of… weird and drabble-ish and thought-ness.

Kunieda Aoi had a very bad conscience as she walked to the house of the Ogas a day after the demon had attacked her. The news of demons living was still scaring her, but she was getting used to it. It explained a lot of happenings in the last few months. The bad conscience, though, was about the fight against that demon they said came from some Behemouth squad.

And the fact that Hilda-san had suffered because of her.

That was the reason why she visited this house. It was not for Oga, she would never come here because of Oga… For more reasons than she wanted to admit, but Hilda was lying wounded because of Aoi's own weakness. She was going to visit the blonde demon nurse, even if she had never been very close to the other. She owed her that much.

When she had taken off her shoes inside the door after greeting Oga's sister and the little girl Lamia, she moved up the stairs to the room she knew Hilda was in. The blonde was sleeping in the bed, the only thing telling that she was not well the unruly hair. It was weird to see her hair like that, even if she was lying down. She always looked so neat.

Aoi slipped a chair up beside the nurse and sat down, not wanting to wake the other up but still wanting to stay so that she could say thanks while the other was awake. Her waiting was not going to be long. After only half a minute, the blonde opened her eyes and looked at the dark-haired girl, seeming to feel the presence of the other even in her sleep.

The green eyes looked at her with the usual annoyance, but there was dullness in the normally clear orbs. It was obvious that she was not at tip top shape, but quite the contrary. She also looked very displeased with the fact of having company. She could just not do much about it.

"Kunieda." Her determinate voice was weak, and got even more so by the blanket that covered the lowest part of her face. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was usually empty of feelings, and today was no different. But Aoi could feel a lot of feelings in the voice anyway. One of a deep regret directed towards the fact that she could not protect her master.

The dark-haired girl turned her attention to the window instead, looking at the sunlight slipping into the room. "I just came to say thank you for rescuing me."

"I protected my master. I did not protect you." Aoi had not expected any other answer, but she had still hoped for more. The outcome had been that if the young woman in her front had not interfered, then she would probably have been dead. That was enough for her to come and say thanks.

"I also just wanted to make sure you were well," she continued, still staring at the window in attempt of finding something other to concentrate on than the piercing, green eyes of the demon wet nurse. It was not like they were known to care for each other… It was not like they _did _care for each other. And the words left them in silence for a very long while as none of them seemed to know how to continue the conversation.

The silence stretched to five minutes, and Kunieda was just about to leave when one of the questions that had been bugging her for a while filled her head once more. "Hilda…" she began, fearing the other would laugh at the stupidity of her coming words. "If demons are real… Might angels then be real, too?" She knew nearly nothing about the demon or the demon world, so her mind had been welling up with things she wanted to know.

"You sound very much like a girl right now," Hilda commented, and Aoi turned her eyes to the blonde again. She was staring at the wood making the ceiling, not looking as mocking as she had sounded. It was weird, seeing her so weak.

Aoi shifted, feeling just as stupid after the wet nurse's words as she had thought she would. "I-" she began, trying to save some of her pride. But Hilda was faster.

"Yet it is a good question." That was not what Aoi had expected, and she met the green eyes this time, looking at the one lying in the bed with forced calmness. "Angels are seen in the religions Judaism, Christianity and Islam, not here in Japan."

"So is the name Beelzebub."

"It is funny how human's are so good at guessing names they know nothing about," the demon mumbled, staring up at the ceiling once again. Then her eyes fell on the girl beside her again. "Your question about angels is not what I would have expected from you," she continued in her weak voice, an amused gleam in them. The blankets covered her crooked smile.

"Would you just answer my question or get off the subject?" the dark-haired sneered, her irritation rising even if she had promised herself not to argue with the blonde.

"Sure, sure…" Hilda drifted back in her mind, as though she tried to recall the information she had on the subject. "Yes, angels are real. At least so I have been told, even though they have not been spotted for hundreds of years."

Aoi waited for her to go on, but it seemed the demon was not going to continue. "Where they really only messengers, or were they like demon?" she asked, Hilda's brow furrowing in confusion. "It is said they were simply messengers of God, but is that true? Are angels, like demons, different in professions and such?" Realization downed on the blonde when she suddenly knew what the other was talking about.

"Yes, in truth, their mission has never been to send messages, if I remember correctly." The blonde smiled weakly underneath the covers, as though it was very amusing. Aoi could only vaguely make out the movement of her mouth. "They come to earth when humanity is at risk and very threatened. By demons. Only a few of them use their time telling human words from their king, the ones with no skill in fighting. But things have changed slightly, if the myth is true."

"You are stalling one purpose," Aoi accused, sure that she saw the bulge of the blonde's lips widen underneath the blanket. She was not going to deny anything.

"Maybe. The myth say that last time they wandered Earth, they mixed with human, so that they would not be needed for the next thousands of years. First when the holy blood in the human veins had grown too thin would they be needed back to create a new bunch of hybrids to protect humanity." The nurse's face was back to her normal, unmoving expression.

"And if the myth is not true?" Aoi asked, feeling there was more to it than the young woman had told.

"Then the angels must have died from some kind of massacre. That they did not try to intervene when my master came to Earth tell that they either believe in the powers of the hybrids they are supposed to have created, or that they simply are no longer there. It becomes even clearer after demons from Behemouth have been able to come without any interfering.

On the other hand, it is also long since any demons of power truly have come to the Earth without getting slain. Humans are not supposed to be strong enough to stop them, so the myth can be true. Or other demons just tend to want to help the humans stop the newcomers. It must be one of those two."

The blonde treated the subject with nearly no interest at all, the dullness in her eyes having spread all over her pale face. The thoughts of the other were, obviously, hidden from the dark-haired girl, and she tried to read the face of the other to reveal her thoughts. "So you think the angels are dead?" she asked slowly, from what she was able to read of the other.

"Yeah." The blonde watched the girl for a while, knowing that the other tried to read her thoughts. In all honesty, she was doing the same, trying to figure out what was forming in the head of the human. "I have yet to hear of a normal human being able to slay back a demon without the use of demon powers from either their own or their friend's demon partner. There is no valid proof that there are these hybrids with angelic blood, and so, I do not believe it."

Aoi pursed her lips stubbornly, and a power the demon had never before felt radiated from the teenager. It felt like a contradiction of the demon powers radiating from herself, her master and every other fighting demon, and for that reason, she could not decide if it was a strong power or not. "No matter what, I will find a way to destroy every demon coming to Earth with evil intentions," she said harshly. Then she turned away, the power vanishing. "Still, thank you for saving me."

"Sure," Hilda mumbled, her eyes looking thoughtfully at the ceiling once again. If she could remember the myth right… The family-name Kunieda had been mentioned, among others. Maybe she should reevaluate her beliefs…


End file.
